Shadowed By a Doubt
by Siaram
Summary: The hardships of tension can cause a strain but when the tension is broken what is left but a shadow of doubt? Spinoff of How To Break a Triangle of Tension. Paris centric.


_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: **This fic is the spin-off of 'How To Break a Triangle Of Tension'. It's Paris centric with little trory on the side. I hope you enjoy._

_This story is dedicated to **Raven Dark **just because I miss you and to **Nate **for his love of Paris._

_I want to special thank **Arlene(Angel Moon Princess)** for her constant eagerness to help and to **Jayde(coffeechick87)** to be nice enough to fit me into her busy schedule to BETA for me and to be a good friend also._

_**- - - - - - - **_

_**Shadowed By a Doubt  
Chapter 1: **Paris' Doubts_

- - - - - - - -

Lara Schofield stood by the drink area, completely bored. Really, the kids were fourteen, why still make parents uncomfortable and impose their presence just because their kid attended? Yes, at twenty-nine already had an almost fourteen year old son.

She knew that she should have grown a spine a long time ago; should have taken a stand, but she had never been courageous enough. So when, at fourteen, she had found herself pregnant, she did what she was told to do and what was expected of her. She married her high school 'boyfriend'; who had only wanted to take her virginity and cast her aside.

So, she was stuck with the 'mortuary man', as she delighted in calling him to herself, for the rest of her life. A man that made her shudder when he touched her. A man who was horrible in bed and hated her almost as much as she hated him. But this was Hartford, and they both knew that it was best if they pretended to be a 'happy family', in public anyway. It wouldn't do for the big league clients to drop dead and choose another funeral home because of a family scandal.

She even did the contrary to what happily married woman usually did; she counted the days until his next business trip would come, instead of counting when he would return. She hated his returns and was glad to smell another woman's cheap perfume on his dress shirt because it meant he would leave her alone. In these circumstances, she had built her whole life, all her happiness around her son, Alexander. She knew, and she was sorry that he was having a hard time at school sometimes, because of the rumors concerning her; but she couldn't deny who she was to comfort him.

The rumors about her were that she had married a man, but that she liked women, which was completely true. She even knew that her nickname in society was SmouthFlick, (a juvenile attempt of name calling if anyone asked her) but still it was always there and she didn't really mind. She had had a couple of adventures over the years, usually younger girls, because that's the way she liked them, young and beautiful. She had never been attracted to the top model beauty type; she liked girls who were beautiful because they were driven by their personality, instead of their physical appearance. She had never found a woman who could keep her attention long enough to make her want to break through her shell. She needed someone passionate, and spirited enough not to bore her. Those were the exact thoughts running through her mind when she saw _her. _

She had a man's arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders while that same man was holding on tightly to a brunette with blue streaks in her hair. Lara studied the girl argue with her two escorts. She watched the girls' fiery eyes fill with passion as she argued, her pink and green streaked dark blonde hair moving with every movement she made.

Lara simply gasped; she absolutely_ had_ to meet her, she was in lust with that woman. This woman, whoever she was, that was hanging on to the arm of the eldest DuGrey's offspring. The girl that didn't get the attention she should have just because she wasn't the stereotypical definition of 'beautiful'.

- - - - - - -

As Tristan pulled softly on a pink streak of her hair as they danced, Paris looked at him sadly. He wasn't in for the drama he felt coming from her and asked, his tone hopeful, "Isn't it great that we finally found our friendship back?"

Paris smiled sadly, "Yeah, it's great." She turned her head to see Rory talking with a beautiful woman; both of their eyes were on them as they talked. She could see dejection in Rory's eyes, even from a distance. That's when finally Paris made her decision, "I guess the triangle is finally broken."

Tristan became serious, "What are you talking about?"

She fought the tears that wanted to let the whole world know that her childhood dream of snatching Tristan to herself was crumbling at her feet, but she got hold of her emotions, "I see the way you both look at each other. Go get her; I won't get in the way this time."

He held her tightly, "I don't want to be rude, not just after finding your friendship again." He made sure she was looking him in the eyes, "But, you were never in the way."

Paris laughed heartily, "Then you're as oblivious as Rory is." She put a hand on Tristan's cheek, "She never glanced back at you because I made sure she wouldn't." She saw the anger surfacing in his eyes and added quickly, "I know you love her. Just tell her."

Tristan chuckled and quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused, "I _don't _love her. I find her interesting and pretty to look at." Then he smirked, "I love the fact that she doesn't fall on her knees in front of me." Paris laughed, "I love the challenge to make her change her mind." He became serious again, "But I don't love her, I don't even know her."

The song was coming to an end and Paris kissed his lips softly, knowing it was time to give up on her dream to be with him, "Then go to her." They twined their hands together and walked over to Rory.

- - - - - - -

Lara had seen the DuGrey kid spike the punch, and take the object of her fantasy on the dance floor just as she was close to reaching her. She had cursed silently, and closed her eyes, only to open them to find the blue eyed girl with blue hair girl next to her.

That's how she had introduced herself, offering her a job as a model; she knew this girl could make her millions, with her perfect features and innocent blue eyes. That she accept or decline, she didn't really mind; it was just a way to meet _her. _Just a way to manipulate herself into a position where she would be introduced when the couple came off of the dance floor.

She saw that Rory always had her eyes on the laughing and dancing couple and started to fill in the conversation with her son's infatuation on little Gabrielle. What she really wanted to know, but didn't dare to ask, was if Rory looked dejected because of the boy that she had come with, or the girl. And the blonde girl was now coming her way.

She made sure to try and charm the multi-hued dark blonde haired girl and lead her away even though her palms had become all sweaty.

- - - - - - -

Lara and Paris were sitting at a table; Paris gazing melancholically at the dance floor as she watched Rory and Tristan dance. Lara had to say something to her companion before she died of boredom or tried to make an escape by going to her friends; "Are you two after the same boy?"

Paris snickered in response, "It's a long story. He turned my world upside down, and she messed it up."

Lara discreetly moved closer to the younger girl, "She stole him from you?"

Paris snorted, "I had it all, my next step to be on top was the perfect boyfriend; him. And then she transferred into the school with her innocent eyes and intelligence." She sighed still looking at the dancing couple, "She ruined it for me from day one, he had a nickname for her while he had forgotten about our friendship a long time ago. She was a little behind in the class work but she was also hardworking and smart enough to overcome it and easily compete with my grades." She looked into Lara's cinnamon's eyes, "I made sure she would never land her eyes on him." She laughed bitterly, "She's so nice and all that she even asked him to ask me out on a date, and he did ask me; but only to please her." Paris became melancholic, "But she still doesn't even know! She's supposed to be smart but she's _so_ oblivious."

Lara took Paris' hand in hers and asked, "How does that make her a bad person?"

"You don't get it? Of course you don't. I finally got it last night. She never _was_ the bad person; I was!" She felt her hand squeezed by the elder woman and reciprocated the gesture, "I kept her from Tristan to get him for myself. He wasn't interested in me _before_ she came to school, why would he be after?" Paris put her head on the table, "I wanted her, when I kissed her it was better than kissing any guy. She turned me on and she doesn't even know it." She scoffed, "I don't even know if she'd care if she did."

Lara stroked Paris' hair softly, "I'm into women, why is it a shame?"

Paris glared at the other woman, "The shame? I even helped him turn her on, and I took pleasure for myself while I was waxing her!"

Lara stifled a laugh and whispered, "You can wax or feel me anytime you want." Paris tried to get her hand away but Lara held on to it, "I knew when I saw you, your eyes, I had to tell you that I want to get to know you."

Paris pulled her hand out of Lara's grip, hurriedly standing "I have to get to the bathroom."

- - - - - - -

Lara saw Rory around the room talking to teachers and other people, she was starting to get worried that she had come on too strongly with Paris as the girl never reappeared. But then, she saw that the DuGrey kid was nowhere to be seen either and had been missing for a while.

She closed her eyes and sighed in resignation and went to go in the bathroom herself. As she started to push the door open she heard someone pacing and talking frantically; "Why is this happening to me?" She heard a smash on the counter, "Why Tristan? Why? Why did you need to crumble my world by having a fun and wild weekend?" She heard a kick on the garbage can, "I'm not sure if I prefer knowing what I really like right now or going back to that little triangle we had."

Lara closed the door and wondered what to do. She never heard a masculine voice, only Paris'. She was probably alone in there. She started to count backwards, from twenty to one. She had reached twelve when Paris stormed out of the bathroom. Lara didn't think twice and grabbed Paris' wrist to stop her and crushed her lips against Paris' own.

Paris was frozen on the spot as Lara kissed her, when the older woman pulled back she saw the wanting and naked desire in the cinnamon eyes, and heard, "I like your energy, so passionate and even if you reject me, I'll dream of you."

Paris' eyes softened a bit, "Why me?"

Lara shrugged, "I don't know."

- - - - - - -

Tristan stood on the toilet seat in a locked stall, and heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Paris storm out of the girl's bathroom. Would Rory _ever_ come in during the night?

- - - - - - -

"You sure about that?" Paris nodded hesitantly, but it was missed by Lara who brought her into the coat room.

Lara pulled Paris to her, "I just want to know you." She kissed her lips softly, "All of you."

Paris closed her eyes and decided that she had to try to really know, and kissed Lara flicking her tongue into the other woman's welcoming mouth. Lara responded gently to the kiss, leading Paris back until the younger girls back was against a ledge, and they were surrounded by jackets, making Paris sit down. She straddled Paris and fought to pull her dress down.

Lara bit Paris' lower lip softly and kissed her hungrily; she felt Paris' hands slowly rubbing her back and she smiled appreciatively into the kiss. Lara's hands slowly trailed down Paris' sides, making sure to just tease her over the silk of her dress. She whispered, "You're beautiful."

Paris smiled slowly and kissed Lara. Paris felt something she had never felt before as she saw the lust in Lara's eyes. Lust for her, for the first time in her life someone was lusting after _her_. She smiled and whispered, "Kiss me, Lara."

Lara winked at Paris before capturing her lips in a languid kiss, her tongue stoked Paris lips gently and Paris opened her mouth to receive a more passionate kiss from the elder woman. Lara then started to explore Paris' body with a light touch, barely scraping her fingertips across her body, but to Paris, her hands felt like fire. Paris moaned softly as she felt Lara's hands tease her, she wanted more than just feather touch, she craved to have her breasts grabbed and fondled. Wanted her body massaged, and explored. She just wanted _more_.

Paris slowly took hold of Lara's hands to stop her; she saw a glint of disappointment in the cinnamon eyes that disappeared as soon as Paris placed Lara's hands on her full breasts. Lara decided to stop holding back at that moment, she pulled down the sleeves of Paris' dress slowly and placed her mouth on one of Paris nipples, sucking on it until she felt it getting hard inside her mouth. She turned to give her other breast the same treatment, but stopped as she heard the outer door start to creak open.

Paris groaned in disappointment and moaned softly, "Don't stop now!"

They heard a quiet sob and the click of heels as the intruder left. Lana gave Paris one last slow kiss and whispered her promises in one word; "Later."

- - - - - - -

They were now by the refreshment table again; Lara slipped her business card in to Paris's hand, "I wrote my cell number on the back. Call me when you can; I'll see what I can do."

Paris whispered, "I might just call you later tonight." Then an idea came to her mind, "Why don't you call me? It'll give me the perfect reason to let them to do whatever they want to."

Lara smiled and said, "I sure will help you escape, I just wish my husband would get the clues and notice for once." Then she laughed, "I sure picked the guy with the wrong genes, didn't I?"

Paris giggled, "Maybe you shouldn't have picked a guy in the first place."

Tristan who had been standing beside them said anxiously, "Paris, Rory needs you."

Paris batted her eyes and winked and Lara, "I guess that it's goodbye then."

Lara smiled seductively and said, "Until next time."

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed.  
Didi_


End file.
